Renewal
by Shinji-Ikari-Dekar
Summary: Renewal is set after EOE. But I've made a few changes... Please R&R! Chpt 3 up Ugh, this one took a lot longer than the last, sorry all, but I've neglected this, so it needed a revival. I just hope I did it justice.
1. Recovery

Renewal  
  
Slowly, Shinji Ikari rose from the sand. Sand? He was on the beach. Suddenly, all the images came back to him: The EVAs, the Lance of Longinus, and..Rei? And Kaoru? No, Kaoru was dead. It could not have been him. As he rose, he saw next to him, a person. A certain someone in a white plugsuit. "..Rei?" The figure did not move.  
  
"Rei! Rei! Oh god, Rei! Please wake up.." The albino's eyes opened slowly, the crimson irises now more noticeable then they ever had been "I..I am alive.But.how?" A single tear made its way down Shinji's cheek. "I don't know. But, the important thing is, you are." "..Yes." She responded vaguely, as though she didn't really care.  
  
As Shinji looked around, for as far as he could see, they were the only two people alive. They were alone. A feeling he knew all too well. Those dreams, they had come true. The Prophecy...was that what all this was? SEELE...but, how did he know all this? Even he did not know.  
  
Out to sea, were some strange white figures that he could not quite make out. But could they be.the Mass Produced EVAs? They were silent, hung limp in the air as though they had been crucified, blood staining their metallic bodies. Was this what the EVAs were? He still did not know.  
  
Next to him, Rei Ayanami was still yet to stand. The memories were flooding back to her all too clearly: Lillith, the Third Impact.and.? She had fused with Lillith, she remembered that, but, after that was all mainly a blur. But, if she had fused with Lillith, then shouldn't she have perished like everyone else? None of it made any sense. Yet, it had happened, there was no doubt about that.  
  
She rose from the sand and stood up. She saw Ikari looking out to sea, at some strange-looking bodies.or were they? She didn't know. "Ikari?" Shinji jumped slightly. "Y.Yes, what is it?" ".Do you know, what those are?" "I think so. They seem to be the Mass Produced EVAs." ".I am sorry, but I do not recall them." "I do." He trailed off, looking out to sea again, as if in a trance.  
  
Rei decided to leave him there, and go for a walk. She would only be quick. She did not wish to disturb Ikari. So she left quietly.  
  
Authors Note's: I know I've changed around a fair bit of the end of EOE, but I see Shinji and Rei as a much more compatible couple than Asuka and Rei. This chapter might be short, but I'll make more. And, this is my first ever fanfic, so bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainax. I did not make it. I'm pretty sure that all of you know this, but I still have to put it in so I don't get sued. 


	2. Changes

Renewal Chapter 2  
  
Rei Ayanami made her way across the rocky cliffs of the shore. She was unsure of what had happened and she needed time to think. She felt uneasy. Different. She soon came to a tree and sat down, thinking of the past events. While most of it was a blur, she still had the main idea of what had happened. But, what totally mystified her, was what had happened to Commander Ikari, Major Katsuragi, Dr. Akagi, and even.Pilot Sohryu. Even if she did not really like her, Rei would have liked her to be there now. The silence of now was, foreboding, as though something was about to happen, unlike the calm of her apartment.  
  
Shinji suddenly jerked out of his trance and looked around. Realising that Rei was not there, he gasped. What if something has happened to her? He thought. It would be all his fault. His fault. He quickly ran off, searching for her, calling her name.  
  
It was sunset. Rei was heading back. She was worried about what Pilot Ikari was thinking. She didn't really know him that well, so she couldn't be sure. But, in the distance, she could hear her name being called out. She followed the voice, as if enticed by it. Is it Pilot Ikari calling out to me? She thought. So she followed the sound of the voice, and it led her, back to the beach.  
  
Shinji had just about given up hope of finding Ayanami. And for one of the first times in his his life, he was sad to be alone. "Pilot Ikari?" He heard a voice say. He turned to where it was coming from. He coulden't see her, but he knew it was Rei. A voice like that would have to be Rei. "Rei? Is that you?" Damn it.He thought Of course it's her. Why do I have to be so stupid? And in front of her too? It was the first time he had admitted to himself that he thought Rei was cute. "Yes, it is me." She appeared from the bushes, looking happy, and, yes, she was smiling. Shinji liked when she smiled. I wish that she'd smile more often. He thought It really is hard to tell what she's thinking most of the time.  
  
Rei saw Pilot Ikari, and she smiled. Why am I smiling? She thought Is it because of him? "It's getting late. We should make a fire." She suggested. "But.I don't know how to." Shinji replied "It's easy." Rei answered "You just pile up some sticks to make a sort of circle, and you rub 2 sticks together, like so." She showed him how.  
  
Shinji just had to ask it. "How did you know that?" Rei thought about the question for a bit, then answered "I.I have no idea."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, this is a freakishly weird change. But, I was never going to make this the same as NGE. This, like NGE was a change to anime, will be a change to NGE. Make sense? Probably not. But, I'm writing this, so yeah. And now for the most boring part of any fanfic, the Disclaimer (Honestly, why don't I just put it on the first Chapter and leave it at that?)  
  
Disclaimer: NGE is owned by Gainax. There, you happy? ^_^ 


	3. Love

Renewal Part 3 - Love / Rain could not dampen their spirits  
  
It was the next day. Shinji Ikari had been thinking about the events of last night. It had all happened so fast. There was only one moment he remembered well, and that was The Kiss. He had kissed her. It had been a wonderful feeling...  
  
It had started raining. Shinji and Rei had both sought shelter in a nearby rundown house. Thunder shook the sky. Rain pattered on the ground. Darkness encircled them. The whole scene was a genuine irony to the feelings going through going through Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami. The only problem was that neither of them was game to admit to their emotions.  
  
The rain outside began to intensify. It was at the point where a certain blue-haired girl was beginning to feel scared. Shinji looked at her face. He could see the terror in her eyes. 'Should I comfort her?' 'Of course you should,' one part of his brain said, 'She's obviously scared.' But the other part of the brain felt differently 'But would she accept it? Play it safe. Don't do anything.' Both parts of his brain quarreled for what seemed like an eternity, before eventually, the former won. He embraced her in a tight hold.  
  
Rei did not know how to respond to such a situation. She had never experienced such an emotion as what was being played out here. Noone had ever cared for her. Even Commander Ikari never seemed to show much care for her. But she had been a doll to him. She hated him for that. But his son seemed to genuinely care for her. She thought of how to respond to such a feeling. It came to her.  
  
Rei leant out of Shinji's hold so that she could look at his face. Tears were welling up in his eyes, yet he was smiling. She smiled back. She realised that she really did love this boy. And she conveyed those feelings in a suitable way. She kissed him.  
  
Rei gently moved in, her hair sopping wet, and her lips met his. Shinji didn't know how toreact. It took him a while to realise what was going on. But, eventually, he gave in to those warm, inviting lips, and melted into her. The moment was pure bliss. It couldn't last forever though, and both gave in and parted, a heavy blush apparent on both faces.  
  
".Thankyou."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For showing me love."  
  
"."  
  
"I believe that I love you, Shinji-kun."  
  
Shinji was shocked by those words. Noone had ever thanked him for anything, certainly not confessed to loving him. For one shining moment, Shinji Ikari was truly happy.  
  
The rest of the night was a blur. Neither of them could remember what had happened, except it had been joyful.  
  
Shinji awoke from his daydream to find that Rei was also awake. She looked dazzling, with her pale skin being glorified in the late morning sun, and the color of her hair seemed to be a mix of everything, and looked more beautiful than it ever had before.  
  
"Are you OK, Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am Rei-chan."  
  
Rei knew by the blush on Shinji's face what he'd been thinking about. That wasn't to mean she disliked it, not at all.  
  
"I'm hungry, let's go get some breakfast."  
  
"There.there is a bridge not far away from here that could lead us back to the city."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I've been here before. I know where weare now."  
  
"That is good. Let us go."  
  
So Shinji and Rei walked back to the city, holding hands. They were lucky the bridge had not fallen down, but it was on the brink of doing so. Shinji wondered how it had been able to sustain such a blast as Third Impact. But there was no time for musing. The girl of his dreams was right beside him, and he couldn't be happier.  
  
They reached the city, and were not surprised to see it was a barren wasteland, with the only creatures suviving being cockroaches. Debris was everywhere, yet there seemed to be no dead bodies anywhere. He and Rei wound their way through the urban mess until they got to Misato's old apartment. The place was a mess, with the floor having uneven holes and dust settling everywhere.  
  
But there was some food there, and thank god, because both of them felt as though they would die if they didn't have any food soon. Another amazing thing is that the power plant must have remained intact. So, he quickly made some instant ramen and they both ate in silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other, and everytime their eyes met, they would both turn away, a dark red creeping up on their cheeks. When they finished, they both went into Shinji's room, which had only suffered some minor damage. Rei eyed the cello in the corner of the room.  
  
"Do you play the cello Shinji-kun?"  
  
".Sometimes I do."  
  
"Can I hear you play?"  
  
Shinji was taken aback at this remark. But he replied to the question with a 'yes.'  
  
Shinji picked up his bow, closed his eyes and began to play. He hardly knew what he was playing or even where he was. He lost himself in his own private sanctuary where noone else could reach him. He just sat on his bed and played for what seemed like hours, but Rei didn't tire of it. There was a certain finesse to his playing that was enchanting to the ear, and kept her spellbound.  
  
When Shinji eventually finished, Rei whispered two words into his ear: "Thank you Shinji-kun."  
  
Another evident blush crept its way up Shinji's face, and he turned scarlet. Rei heighened this now all-too-common hue of Shinji's face with a passionate kiss, and he returned it.  
  
By the time they left the building, they had both recognised their feelings for the other. Rain could not dampen their spirits, rather, it could help them.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, Renewal is back, and while the chapter is still short, it is an improvement over the last two. OK, well, a few unexpected events were here in this one as well. One thing you might have noticed is the use of -kun and -chan, which were not used in the other 2 chapters. This shows that they are starting to feel a little more comfortable around each other. This is, completely coincidentally, also reflected in the weather, thank you prereaders. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter more than the last 2. I've taken those criticisms to heart, and I hope it's been reflected in my writing. Thank you for reading, and please review, I need some more opinions! 


End file.
